It is known to remotely control locomotives in a switchyard using remote radio transmitting devices controlled by rail yard personnel. Modern remote control systems allow yard operators to control driverless, microprocessor-equipped switching locomotives controlled by an on-board Locomotive Control Unit (LCU) using a battery-powered portable Operator Control Unit (OCU) to be carried by an operator located adjacent to, but off-board of the locomotive to be controlled. Two-way wireless communication is established between the OCU and the LCU. The operator controls the movement of the locomotive, while locomotive operating data and warnings are returned from the locomotive to the OCU. A limited amount of locomotive data, such as speed and brake system pressure, and warning code numbers may be displayed to the operator via a two-line text message display included in the OCU.